narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sachiko Uzumaki
Sachiko Uzumaki (うずまき幸子, Uzumaki Sachiko) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. She is a part of Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan. She is also the Uzukage. She is the first born daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Background Sachiko is the eldest child of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. As a child, despite being the eldest, Sachiko always felt inferior to her younger siblings, particularly her child prodigy sister, Miyoko. She struggled in the academy and just barely managed to graduate. She was assigned to Rock Lee's Team 2, with Minoru Haruno, and Natsu Akibara. After failing the Chūnin Exams at age 13, while her younger sister Miyako passed, Sachiko began training even harder than she was before, spending less and less time with her family and instead training. Eventually she began spending so little time with her friends and family, they became concerned. Personality Sachiko is cheerful and friendly towards people she knows but can be callous and wary towards strangers or people she doesn't trust. She is often rude and snappish towards people she doesn't like, and won't hesitate to say something cheeky or insulting.While she is rude to those she dislikes, she cares deeply for her loved ones and would do anything to protect them, even going so far as to put herself in danger. She is quiet and aloof when she's around people other than her loved ones and doesn't speak much, but when she's around people she cares about she is very talkative and outgoing. She will be very open and honest with her thoughts and feelings only with people she cares very deeply for (like her family.) She is very stubborn and it is often hard to get her to change her mind, which can sometimes be a blessing and a curse. Her stubbornness can sometimes lead her to be self-centered and refuse to see others sides. Sachiko dislikes liars and vows to never break a promise, and always be honest. She is very good at holding grudges, but she is a very forgiving person most of the time. Appearance Sachiko has fiery red hair, unlike that of her siblings blonde and black hair. Her skin is lightly tanned. As a child her hair is long, reaching just above her waist, she had a widow's peak and bangs that curl inwards to frame her face. She tucked one side behind her ear. Her eyes are dark blue. Her facial structure and eye shape resembles Narutos, and she also inherited his cheek markings. She is shortfor her age, and slightly overweight. Even though she was often picked on for her hair, it was what she liked most about herself as it reminded her of her late grandmother, Kushina. After graduating the academy at age 12, Sachiko wears a cropped short sleeved jacket with a high collar and the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. She wears a mesh undershirt and shin length black pants and standard shinobi sandals. A bandanna with the Uzumaki crest is tied around her left forearm. She wears her forehead protector and her waist. At age 18 her hair is shorter and tied into a braid. She wears a sleeveless vest with a mesh undershirt, loose pants with slits down the sides, and mesh shorts underneath. She wears strappy ninja sandals and fingerless gloves. Her forehead protector is around her neck, and she wears a necklace with the symbols of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan. As an adult, she came to be considered a very beautiful woman. Her hair is short, above shoulder length and clipped back with her brother, Jikaku's yellow bandanna. She had both ears pierced. Her outfit consists of a short white kimono dark blue loose high waisted shorts tied at the waist and a high collared elbow length jacket with the sleeves rolled and fingerless gloves. She wears loose shin length shinobi sandals with mesh leggings and her forehead protector is around her neck. She will occasionally wear over her outfit, an ankle length, deep purple cloak with the kanji (Third Uzukage)三代目渦影 written on the back, and the Uzumaki spiral on the breast She can sometimes be seen wearing her Uzukage hat. Abilities Sachiko has an affinity for lightning and wind release but can use other nature types such as Fire, Water, Yin and Yang release. She mostly uses her sharingan in battle, putting her enemies in deep genjutsu or using her Susanoo. Sachiko is profiecnt in using Adamantine Sealing and Attacking chains. Sachiko knows basic healing techniques and Heal Bite but does not have an affinity for medical ninjutsu. She also learned Minds Eye of Kagura from Karin, as well as various sensor techniques. Sachiko was taught both Chidori and Rasengan by her fathers, and learned Sexy Justu from Konohamaru. Sachiko hs a weakness for Earth release and is not able to do more than a few Earth release technques. Her strongest techniques are her Adamantine Chains, which she utilizes most often. Her Sage Mode is also very powerful as she has larger chakra reserves like her fathers. Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Sharingan Sachiko awakened the sharingan at age 13, during a mission with her teammates, Minoru Haruno,Natsu Akibara and their sensei Rock Lee. Sachikos best friend, Minoru was knocked unconscious and injured during the battle, which caused her to awaken her sharingan for the first time. She unlocked all three tomoe of her sharingan by age 15. Mangekyō Sharingan Sachiko received the Mangekyō Sharingan shortly after mastering her basic level sharingan at age 16. While traveling between countries on their way to Sunagakure, Sachiko and her brother Arashi were attacked by rogue ninjas. Arashi was severely injured and Sachiko believed him to be dead, which caused her to awaken her Mangekyō Sharingan. In a fit of rage, Sachiko attacked the rouges, and was able to knock them unconscious long enough for her to leave carrying the injured Arashi. She became proficient in her Mangekyō by age 17, being able to use it for long periods of time without rest, though it did leave her weakened. She was also able to use abilities such as Amaterasu and a fully formed Susanoo. Sachikos Susanoo is yellow. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Sachiko awakened the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan at age 18 after receiving her brothers eyes before he died. Her brother, Jikaku received fatal injuries during the destruction of Konoha. He gave her his eyes as she was the only family member present during his death, but he also trusted her with them the most. After regrouping with her remaining family, her siblings Arashi and Miyoko, they fled the village. She later transplanted Jikaku eyes into her and awakened the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden.Part I Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Her favorite food is strawberries, or anything strawberry flavored * "Sachiko" means "happiness" and her family name "Uzumaki" means "spiral" * Her hobbies include training, making jewelry, and helping her friend Yuuna Hatake, garden. *Sachiko wishes to fight Rock Lee. *Sachiko wishes to rebuild Uzushiogakure and restore it to its former glory. *She also wishes to help her sister, Miyoko, in restoring the Uchiha clan. *She is the shortest member of her family. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT